cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Deacon
Deacon (Danny Myers) in an American professional wrestler who is currently working for Ace Championship Wrestling (ACW) as a face. He is known for being the 2009 ACW Rush Royal Rumble winner and being a former ACW World Tag Team Champion, as well as being a former member of The Main Event Coalition. At ACW Glory 2009, he realized his dream by winning the ACW World Heavyweight Championship from his former Main Event Coalition leader, The One, after a Deaconbomb. Early Career Before joining ACW, Deacon went into bodybuilding. He was at a P.W.U. (Pro Wrestling Universal) event when Shane O'Reary challenged the fans to a match. Myers was standing in the crowd when he jumped the guardrail and stood face to face with Shane O'Reary. O'Reary asked of his name. Myers responded by saying "Deacon. The man who's going to beat you down." Then O'Reary slapped Myers in the face before Myers kicked him and hit him with a Spinebuster. The match began immediatly, but O'Reary won after hitting Myers with a chair. That one night convinced Deacon to join wrestling full-time. Ace Championship Wrestling (2004-Present) Deacon made his debut the night after Wrestlemania 2004 attacking Travis Killings, thus immediatly portraying himself as a heel due to Travis Killing's face character. This led to a match between the two at Backlash, but Deacon was disqualified. There was a pre-match stipulation made that the winner would recieve a shot at the ACW World Heavyweight Championship later in the night. Then, Deacon helped The One retain the ACW World Heavyweight Championship by distracting the referee when The One gave Travis Killings a low blow. At Vengeance 2004, Deacon defeated Yera Gray after giving him a Deaconbomb. In the main event later in the night, Deacon helped The One retain the ACW World Heavyweight Championship against Travis Killings, Haze, and The Max Impact after hitting all three opponents with a steel chair which busted Travis Killings open and hit Haze with a Deaconbomb. The One pinned Haze to win. The next night, The One told the fans that Deacon is his bodyguard and that they formed The Main Event Coalition. He helped The One retain the ACW World Heavyweight Championship again at Summerslam 2004 when Deacon showed up. Krymynal started fighting Deacon while he was at the ring apron. Then, once Krymynal turned around, The One hit Krymynal with the Equalizer. Since Deacon never hit Krymynal back, no one was disqualified. On an edition of Rush, Franchise said that the next time The One defended the championship, Deacon would be locked in a cage at ringside so he wouldn't interfere. At Unforgiven 2004, Deacon defeated Brenton Waity after catching him in mid-air for a Spinebuster. Singles Competition, Main Event Coalition, Royal Rumble Victory (2005-2009) The One and Deacon won the ACW World Tag Team Championship from Jet and Prototype at ACW Locked Up 2005, but lost it later in the month. After The One was drafted to Smash, The Main Event Coalition disbanded. This caused Deacon to go into singles competition on Rush. Then Chris Ravens made his return attacking Deacon due to the fact that Deacon was his rival's former associate. Chris Ravens said that he chose a target and stuck to it. This led to a match at Summerslam 2005, but the ACW Palace Champion, Johnny Jeter wanted in on the match on the condition that he put the ACW Palace Championship on the line. Chris Ravens won the match after Deacon clotheslined Jeter out of the ring and Raven hit Deacon with the Raven Kick. Deacon began feuding with Chris Ravens over the next few months for the ACW Palace Championship with both trading wins and losses. He finally lost a bloody steel cage grudge match against Chris Ravens. Deacon continued feuding with the likes of Jet, Sammy Whoa, Travis Killings, and The Max Impact until mid-2008 when The One returned and won the ACW World Heavyweight Championship at Summerslam with help from Deacon, reforming The Main Event Coalition. He then cost Jet the ACW World Heavyweight Championship at ACW Road To Victory 2008 in a rematch after hitting him with the championship belt. Then, Jet challenged Deacon to a match at ACW Halloween Horror which Deacon won after a Deaconbomb. Then, at ACW Cyber Clash 2008, Jet defeated Deacon in a No Holds Barred Match. Both competitors were busted open during the match. Deacon then won the Rush Royal Rumble, thus being guaranteed an ACW World Heavyweight Championship match at ACW Glory 2009 turning him face, although he was still in a heel stable, The Main Event Coalition. At ACW Locked Up, he defeated Giant Shiba. The next night, he was betrayed and attacked by his Main Event Coaltion stablemate, The One and the entire P.W.O. While getting attacked, he was busted open and received a One Man Show from The One making Deacon completely turn face. With this betrayal, Deacon was kicked out of The Main Event Coalition. ACW World Heavyweight Championship (2009-present) At ACW Glory 2009, Deacon got his revenge and realized his dream when he defeated his former Main Event Coalition leader, The One, to win the ACW World Heavyweight Championship for the first time in Deacon's career. He won after a Deaconbomb. At Day of Reckoning, he defeated Double X to retain the championship and again at Unbreakable in a Triple Threat match which also included Sean Stevens. Championships/Accomplishments Ace Championship Wrestling **'ACW World Heavyweight Championship' (1 time, current) **ACW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) **ACW Royal Rumble 2009 winner Finishing/Signature Moves *Deaconbomb *Spinebuster *Spear *Punmphandle Slam *Running Clothesline *Big Boot Entrance Themes **'"Next Big Thing" by Jim Johnston (ACW;2004-present)'